County of Falmoshire
Falmoshire is a county located in the northern mountains of Thoradin's Wall's northeasternmost reach: the Falmoric Ranges. It is the ancestral home of the Falmoric clans. Traditionally ruled by an elected tanist of House Morflinth, the line of Wallace Hatthelm (Wallace Morflinth I) has held this seat since the county's formation. However, the line is believed to have been ended since the events of the Third War. County Holdings Among several small, mining and farming communities, there are two major towns within the county alongside a mountain-keep held deep in the mountains. The region is covered in snowy forest and mountains which have gone through extensive mining. Encircled by peaks and hills, and veiled by cherry, pine, and birch trees; the heart of the lands lie safely within their partial seclusion. Falmouthe The capital of the region sits in the northern edge of a pine-forest valley within the heart of the Falmoric Ranges. The first city of Falmouthe was established by Wallace Morflinth, Tiberius Hatthelm and Whitson Sildfen along with their clansmen as they arrived at the deepest habitable point in the mountains, fleeing the outriders who had chased them from their quarries. Since then, it has grown larger and larger, consuming the pine forests within which it sprouted. Once it had grown large enough, the natural stagnation of growth restricted it to its current size, beset on all sides by treacherous peaks and dense pines. The old, battered structures give evidence to the countless conflicts fought in the city for power over the county. Many guilds, overseen by the eyes of Clan Harmvy, stand strong within the city limits. Although it is surrounded by the beauty of boreal landscape, Falmouthe's pine forest lies scarred and sickly towards its southeastern edge giving fruit to the haunting folklore of the land. Currently Held By: Clans Hatthelm, Sildfen and Smithfist Oriaton Keep This keep is uncommon for Humans as it is located within a hollowed mountain in the western Falmoric Ranges. Originally named Dun Falmor by the Northeron Dwarves who assisted in its construction, it was utilized as a place of protection for the denizens of Falmoshire in times of crisis during the Troll Wars. However, the fortress was renovated during the rule of Ike Tenndir Morflinth and was used as housing for House Morflinth and the Falmoric clan elders. During the Third War, it served as a bastion for northern Stromgardians until the Scourge's power waned. It was repurposed after the failing of the Morflinth bloodline, and the mighty keep now houses the county's local levies. Within its vast halls, the High Seat rests as the seat of power for the chieftain of the Falmoric Clans and the lord of House Morflinth. Upon its highest terrace, there lies a wide platform where an Ironwood tree stands firmly against the howling winds: a memento to the service of the Northeron Dwarves. Currently Held By: House Sprightley and Clan Harmvy Beinbonn The largest source of crops in Falmoshire rests upon the foothills of the Falmoric Ranges. In the past, the area known as the Beinish Foothills was the County of Alghibrine. Due to the greed of the Dukes of the Wall, the lands were seized from their inhabitants and occupied by ducal forces to be used as land for quarrying. However, Edmund Joseph Morflinth I negotiated for possession of the land to feed his people. Instead of serving as quarrying lands for the duchy, the farmlands were added as the southern half of Falmoshire and named Bhein Bonn (Mountain Foot) until their name morphed into Beinbonn. The lush fields of the foothills have been tossed and turned in the endless toil of its workers: dutiful and earnest potato farmers. Edged to the north, west and east with rougher hills and cut through the south by the Alghist River and its lakes, this place serves as a haven for the honest man's agriculture. The farmlands complete their protection with a simple, palisade fort held at the point where the Alghist River meets the western hills, and so it is named Alghist's Reach. Currently Held By: Clan Brasten The Falmoric Clans The culture of Falmoshire and its clans have been centered around mining, building and military production ever since their ancient vassalization to King Thoradin, aiding in both the defense and construction of Thoradin's Wall. However, they have also made themselves famous for their fur trade and potato farming (thus, the famed Beinish Vodka). With such diverse industries, the clans have found themselves to have general focuses upon differing trades. Clan Hatthelm The Hatthelms were one of the first two clans to swear fealty to House Morflinth. Led by Tiberius Hatthelm, the clan joined under Wallace Morflinth as he migrated north into the Falmoric Ranges. Formerly stonecutters, the Hatthelms eagerly took on the task of mining and stoneworking as they colonized the forest-valleys where Falmouthe would grow. It was with their guidance that Falmouthe and Dun Falmor were constructed. Famous for their perseverance, loyalty and stubbornness, the Hatthelms remain continuously loyal to House Morflinth and to the work of their ancestors. Population Center: Falmouthe Clan Sildfen The second of the first two clans to support the leadership of a Morflinth, the Sildfens stand as another ancient group of Falmoshire. Under Wallace Morflinth, Whitson Sildfen led his people upon the migration to the Falmoric Ranges where they helped establish the county. Consisting of surveyors and rangers, the Sildfens guided their allies through the strange lands throughout their travels. Once the migrants reached their destination, the Sildfens would prove to be capable foragers and woodsmen, providing the necessary food and lumber for Falmouthe's establishment. Though noted often for their sloth, drunkenness and boisterous singing, they are revered for their archery and hunting. Population Center: The Wooded Way & Forests of Falmouthe Clan Smithfist Intrigued by humanity's united effort, Taevin Smithfist led his fledgling clan north from Khaz Modan into the highlands' heart. Prospering as a traveling company of smithies, the Smithfists grew rich in the Human country. However, in his old age, Taevin's longing for the mountains grew, but he remained too stubborn to return home to Northeron where his journey had been mocked. Instead, he pressed northward to the reaches of the Arathorian expanse until his people arrived at the foothills of great mountains neighboring a tremendous wall. There, the Smithfists encountered the Falmoric clans and settled amongst the mountain men. As their gift in return for the Humans' hospitality, the Dwarves worked tirelessly at the construction of Dun Falmor, an immense mountain keep, for their hosts. Upon completion, Taevin's tomb was made to rest in the deepest hall and a seed of Northeron's Ironwood trees was planted on the highest terrace. Now, following the wont of Dwarves, the Smithfists bare all the behavior of true Dwarves; and with it, the affinity for mining and smithing. Population Center: Falmouthe Clan Harmvy During the upheaval of the Troll Wars, Falmoshire suffered from a distributional disarray that crippled its economy as the clans devoted their focus to the war effort, leaving room for corruption and tyranny at home. Abruptly, however, several families from Strom arrived in Falmouthe in search of occupation. Striking an ill-conceived and rather makeshift bargain with Fillick Zoch Morflinth, a notably inept leader, the Harmvy's found themselves in the employ of the county under the condition that their family head would hold a seat among the clan elders. The Harmvy's made well on their offers, implementing the first written records in the region, organizing the chaotic industries of the clans into guilds, and forming proper legislature based upon that of Strom's law. Rumored to be ruthless, calculating bureaucrats and renowned for their wisdom, the Harmvy's still serve as the overseers of legislature, commerce and other scholarly duties within Falmoshire. Population Center: Oriaton Keep Clan Brasten In the days of the Arathorian Empire's expansion, the Dukes of the Wall grew greedy and envious of the prosperity which their rivals gained from their colonizations of Gilneas and Alterac. Victims to this greed were the rural folk in the County of Alghibrine, bordering Falmoshire to the south. The farmers were to be exiled, but their people were saved by the negotiations of House Morflinth. Swearing fealty to House Morflinth, they tended the county's new source of crops in exchange for their salvation and took up the name Brasten for their clan. Now, notorious for their cunning, impudence, and sly behavior, the Brastens have fallen from their ancestors' grace, yet they still continue their toil upon the ranches and potato farms. Population Center: Beinbonn__FORCETOC__ Category:Places Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:Arathi Highlands Locations